


Сожитель

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Crossover, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mystery, Routine, Twins, Two Minds One Body, impostor
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Диппер имел опыт сожительства с демоном, и он был не самым лучшим. Билл тогда просто выбросил его из своего тела, как балласт, а сам творил, что "душа" пожелает.Поэтому, когда Мейбл начинает странно себя вести, Диппер сразу заподазривает неладное...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Сожитель

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> https://twitter.com/dumosbor/status/1170220095005700096 - тред, посвящённый сему кроссоверу (СПОЙЛЕРЫ!). В фанфике будут более подробно расписаны твиты треда, но я оставляю за собой право иногда добавлять собственные задумки.  
> Однако, у нас есть и общий сюжет ;)
> 
> доп. метки: постканон для БЗ, отклонения от канона для ГФ.

Мейбл проснулась от того, что кричала во сне. Нет, ей ничего не снилось, или же она элементарно этого не помнила, но никакого страха после пробуждения она не ощущала. Просто проснулась, перевернулась на другой бок и попыталась снова уснуть прежде, чем её окликнул бы брат.

– Мейбл? – Диппер и правда некоторое время лежал тихо, но затем всё же решился потревожить сестру. – Ты в порядке?  
– Да, бро-бро, подростковое, все дела, – сонно отозвалась девочка и, наконец, смогла вернуться в предсонное состояние, когда мысли путаются, а устраиваться поудобнее больше не хочется.

Наутро она, конечно же, ничего не помнила. Помнила только сон с единорогами и радугой, по которой они скакали, везя на себе искренне счастливую Мейбл.  
Вставать не хотелось, хотя сегодня был выходной, и их никто не будил. Мейбл могла бы поваляться подольше, но она должна была собираться на прогулку с Грэндой и Кэнди, которую она задолжала им ещё с прошлого воскресенья, когда весь день пролежала с температурой. Разумеется, тогда подруги пришли к ней и день напролёт развлекали её просмотром любимых мелодрам на планшете, но с прогулкой по летнему лесу и флиртом с красивыми парнями в местном магазинчике это сравниться не могло.  
Мейбл хотела разбудить брата, но увидела, что его кровать пуста – ну да, конечно, Диппер уже ускакал к Стэнфорду в его подвал, в котором просидит до самого открытия Хижины Тайн, то есть до девяти утра следующего дня. Дипперу вообще прощались прогулы на работе, его прикрывал прадядя Форд, тогда как у Мейбл такого защитника не было. Ну и не нужно – девочка успевала развлекаться, стоя за прилавком или развешивая указатели в лесу. Это ведь тоже очень увлекательно.  
Хотя кого она обманывала – с подругами она виделась далеко не каждый день, брат был увлечён изучением загадок, так что Мейбл иногда бывало одиноко. Но неунывающая девчонка и здесь не унывала, хотя порой очень хотелось хоть кому-нибудь пожаловаться на все несправедливости жизни.

_– Несправедливость – это вымирание единорогов. После такого сна я жутко жалею, что не спас ту сладкую парочку._  
  
У Мейбл, кажется, зашевелились волосы на голове, когда чужой голос прозвучал буквально там же. Она медленно села на кровати, всё ещё надеясь, что ей послышалось – в комнате было пусто, солнечный свет из окна, как обычно, заливал ровно её треть, а с другой стены комнаты на неё взирали неизвестные существа с конспирологических плакатов Диппера.

_– О, это гномы? Не думал, что они выжили. Премерзкие существа._  
– Хай-й-я! – Мейбл так резко подпрыгнула на кровати, что у неё на секунду потемнело в глазах, однако боевую стойку она от этого не потеряла. – Ну-ка покажись! Я и не с такими имела дело!  
 _– А ты крутая. Подойди к зеркалу._

Мейбл медленно направилась к зеркалу, стараясь игнорировать гордость от комплимента голоса в её голове. Осторожно, она посмотрела на отражение, словно боясь, что зеркало может её схватить – что, кстати, вполне могло быть реальной угрозой в Гравити Фоллз.

– Ты кто такой?! – Мейбл отшатнулась от зеркала, видя в отражении не себя, а рыжего высокого мужчину в узких джинсах и чёрном столь же узком пиджаке; к слову, Мейбл сразу приметила, что в костюме мужчины не хватает ярких цветов, а не только чёрного. А ещё на нём были солнцезащитные очки – совсем не круто по мнению Мейбл.  
– Кроули, – не без самодовольства представился голос. – Я твой временный сожитель.  
– В смысле, ты сожитель в моём теле? Ты демон?! – Мейбл невольно вспомнила Билла и то, что он делал с её братом, а затем сжала кулаки и едва не бросилась с ними на зеркало. – Выметайся из моего тела! Демон!  
– К сожалению, не могу. В Аду меня не жалуют и новое тело мне так просто не получить, а ты – единственный медиум в этой части Америки. Честно, будь моя воля, я бы нашёл кого-нибудь… постарше.  
– Честно? Чтобы я поверила демону? – Мейбл едва не кричала, настолько была раздражена этой новостью, обрушившейся на неё с утра пораньше. – Кто-нибудь говорил тебе, что занимать чужое тело без спроса – неприлично?  
– Говорили. Но я же демон, – Кроули ухмыльнулся. – К тому же, я его не занял, а разделил. Я, конечно, всё ещё могу его отнять, но делать этого не буду. Видишь это? – и Кроули указал руками на своё «тело». – Это – моё настоящее обличье. И я хочу его вернуть, но без понятия, как. Поэтому, пока не придумаю, буду соседствовать с тобой.  
– То есть ты… не собираешься предлагать мне сделку или вроде того?.. – недоверчиво спросила Мейбл, подходя ближе к зеркалу.  
– Сделку? Дитя, мы в каком веке живём?  
– Не зови меня так. Я Мейбл. А что, в мире так мало медиумов?  
– Ты даже не представляешь, – Кроули фыркнул. – Урождаются два-три человека раз в пару веков. Я знаю ещё одну, но в неё как-то раз вселился ангел, и теперь это… сама понимаешь, такое себе вместилище для демона.  
– А что, ангелы тоже умеют вселяться? – глаза у Мейбл загорелись. Когда ещё узнаешь больше, чем знает брат, от существа, которое не собирается тебе вредить?  
– Почему бы и нет? Раз демоны умеют, а они были ангелами, то и самим ангелам это ничего не стоит. Разве что общественного порицания.

Мейбл не заметила, как села перед зеркалом, разглядывая Кроули и с упоением его слушая. Похоже, она напрочь позабыла о своей прогулке, как и о том, чтобы переодеться или пойти почистить зубы.

– Мейбл, а тебе разве не нужно на какую-то встречу? Я всё понимаю, с неотразимым мной благо не пообщаться, но я не буду трещать без умолку, да и утомительно это.  
– Не ройся в моих мыслях! – воскликнула Мейбл смущённо, мгновенно вскакивая.  
– Более не собираюсь. Страшно.  
– И ты… ты никуда не уйдёшь? Ты вроде как всё время будешь в моей голове?  
– Сказал же, – мужчина с раздражением выдохнул от того, что его заставляют повторяться, – Я буду здесь какое-то время. Надеюсь, недолго-  
– Круто! – перебила Мейбл, тут же начиная носиться по комнате, собирая вещи на встречу с подругами. – Ты кто-то вроде моего воображаемого друга!  
 _– Нет! Я не воображаемый друг!_

Мейбл остановилась, вдруг подумав, а действительно – почему демон станет дружить с ней, какой-то неизвестной девочкой?

_– Я вполне реальный друг,_ – почувствовав грусть девочки, исправился Кроули. _–_ _На некоторое время._  
– Пойдёт, – вновь повеселев, продолжила натягивать свитер с пони Мейбл.  
– Мейбл? – Диппер просунул голову в дверной проём. – Ты с кем-то разговаривала?..

Мейбл с паникой взглянула на зеркало, но там уже отражалась она сама в своём розовом свитере с растрёпанными от статики волосами.

– Нет, – чуть нервно улыбнулась она, хватая рюкзак с альбомом для наклеек, тетрадями и ручками всех видов и расцветок и быстро выбегая из комнаты. – Я гулять!  
 _– А врать нехорошо,_ – усмехнулся Кроули. _– Но не мне судить, верно?_


	2. Прогулка с демоном. Часть I

Поначалу Мейбл боялась, что демон может как-то помешать её прогулке, и даже пожалела, что не рассказала брату – пусть ей и льстило, что теперь и у неё появился секрет первостепенной важности, она понимала, что демоны – существа весьма непредсказуемые, и доверять им не стоит.  
Однако Кроули вёл себя тихо. То ли он был ошарашен не меньше её, то ли действительно не хотел ей мешать, но Мейбл могла лишь при очень большом желании ощутить толику испытываемых им эмоций: полную растерянность и упрямую сосредоточенность. Как и обещал, Кроули думал в первую очередь о возвращении в своё тело – так решила Мейбл, не собираясь даже пытаться узнать настоящие мысли демона.

Кэнди и Грэнда должны были подойти к закусочной на краю городка, дорожка от которой вела к Хижине Тайн. У Мейбл было время, чтобы подождать их, и она невольно вернулась к мыслям о брате.  
Как бы ни пыталась она доказать себе, что имеет право на такую тайну, ничего не получалось. Мейбл понимала, что поступила плохо, не сказав ему, но она представила его реакцию – и испугалась? Как ещё объяснить ту эмоцию, что она испытала?  
Кроули не выглядел, как кто-то опасный. Нет, Мейбл ничего о нём не знала, и вряд ли он бы стал отвечать на личные вопросы, но демон скорее выглядел озадаченным, чем злым. Вот Билл был подозрительным и очень, очень стрёмным – летающий треугольник в принципе не внушал доверия, что уж говорить о его характере…

Кроули выглядел адекватным, но Мейбл знала, что Диппера этим не убедить. Её брат – жуткий паникёр: стоит ему хотя бы узнать о том, что в Мейбл вселились, как дать ему понять, что Кроули не желает зла ни ей, ни их семье, и что он оказался здесь из-за безвыходности своего положения, станет невозможным.  
Последние слова Кроули, сказанные им перед тем, как она выбежала на улицу, всё ещё смущали Мейбл. Раз даже демон сказал, что врать нехорошо…

– Кроули? – шепнула Мейбл, запоздало осознавая, что могла прервать его размышления.  
 _– А?_ – он отозвался мгновенно, и девочка не уловила в его голосе раздражения, только усталость – видимо, дела шли не слишком хорошо.  
– То, что я не сказала о тебе никому – это плохо?  
 _– Откуда мне знать?_  
– Но ты же демон, – Мейбл даже удивилась. – Ты же должен знать, что плохо, а что – нет.  
 _– Милоч- То есть, Мейбл,_ – то, что Кроули решил исправиться, удивило Мейбл только больше, _– Я не определяю, что есть зло, а в чём его нет. Если тебя грызёт совесть – да, то, что ты солгала – это плохо, а ты – хороший человек, поздравляю. Тут только тебе решать._  
– Но разве ты не должен, как демон… типа, подталкивать людей ко всему плохому, а потом говорить, что зло – это хорошо?  
 _– Как ты сказанула… Допустим, частично, должен,_ – было такое ощущение, что Кроули всерьёз задумался над её вопросом. _– Ага. Должен отлавливать священников и склонять их ко греху, но это… ты представляешь, сколько это возни? Ходить за ними годами, а то и больше, если воля сильна – и получить единственную душу в адский котёл. Это же муторно._  
– Ты… звучишь, как какой-то неправильный демон, – непонимающе отозвалась Мейбл, нахмурившись. – И как-то совсем неубедительно.  
 _– Я действую шире. Знаешь селфи?_ – Мейбл кивнула. _– Это я придумал._  
– Допустим, я даже поверю. И как это должно помочь тебе… «пополнить адские котлы»?  
 _– Да ты только подумай!_ – Кроули прозвучал донельзя самодовольно. _– Люди фотографируют себя, любуются собой, и делают так, чтобы другие люди им завидовали. А если они выкладывают фото в соцсети… Представляешь, сколько людей сгорают от зависти, глядя на фото крутой голливудской звезды где-нибудь на Багамах, пока сами чахнут в своих серых офисах, годами не уходя в отпуск?_  
– Оу, – кажется, Мейбл поняла концепт таких задумок, – Но это тоже занимает время…  
 _– За те же десять лет я склоняю к зависти миллионы людей, пока остальные демоны окучивают одного единственного священника. Точнее, склонял,_ – почему-то в конце добавил Кроули, и Мейбл решила запомнить эту оговорку, как будто она могла что-то объяснить.  
– Это… занятно. Можно даже сказать, ты неплохо работаешь… относительно других демонов, конечно.

Не то чтобы Мейбл одобряла «склонения ко греху», но ведь у Кроули такая работа, и он с ней справлялся. Сам Кроули не ответил на её похвалу, но девочка почувствовала, как он едва не заискрился от гордости. Ещё бы, человек оценил работу демона, это многого стоит!

Или же Мейбл просто показалось. Вряд ли похвала от неё может чего-то стоить, учитывая, что Кроули наверняка прожил на Земле тысячи лет, виделся со всякими философами, которые могли расценить его старания, как следует. По крайней мере, именно так Мейбл представляла античных философов – стоят в стороне от всего, на нейтральной стороне, объективно смотрят на вещи и так далее.

Мейбл так ушла в свои мысли, что не заметила, как её окликнула Кэнди. Подруга налетела на Пайнс, обнимая её почти всеми четырьмя конечностями.  
А следом их обеих обняла и Грэнда, которая едва не перекрыла доступ кислорода в своих медвежьих объятиях.

***

Они позавтракали в кафе, в сотый раз обошли магазинчики небольшого городка и снова вернулись в кафе. За это время Мейбл почти забыла о том, что в её голове с некоторых пор обитает демон – она была всецело поглощена болтовнёй с подругами и поеданием мороженого, а Кроули молчал, видимо, не считая нужным обозначать своё присутствие.

До тех пор, пока…

– О нет, – Кэнди дёрнула Мейбл за рукав свитера, указывая вперёд, на один из столиков. – Пойдём отсюда быстрее, пока он нас не увидел.

Но было уже поздно – Гидеон Глифул собственной персоной заметил их, и теперь, смазливо улыбаясь, поднимался из-за столика на свои две.

Горбатого исправит могила – как Мейбл и думала, Гидеон не прекратил своих попыток достучаться до сердца Мейбл, и последней это очень не нравилось. Он хотя бы прекратил забрасывать её входную дверь цветами и открытками, однако, стоило им встретиться лично, не отходил ни на шаг, пока Мейбл не возвращалась домой или не скрывалась от него в улочках городка.  
Поэтому Мейбл уже знала, чем закончится её день – погоней и прятками. Короче, он будет испорчен.

– Мейбл, здравствуй, цветочек, – подплыл к ней Гидеон, и Мейбл презрительно скривилась, думая, как бы поскорее уйти.  
 _– О-о, а это что за хрыщ?_ – присвистнул в её голове Кроули. _– Ты нарасхват_?  
– Гидеон, – выдохнула Мейбл, пятясь к выходу, – Может, хотя бы сегодня ты не будешь меня преследовать? Пожалуйста?..

Даже с ним Мейбл старалась быть вежливой, насколько могла. Гидеон был избалованным ребёнком, и его увлечение было понятно – так она себя успокаивала, внутренне надеясь, что он однажды уедет из Гравити Фоллз и больше не вернётся.

– Крошка, разве я преследую? Мы с тобой всегда неплохо проводили время, – он ей подмигнул, и Мейбл начало мутить. – Иногда занимались бегом и играли, а потом я провожал тебя до дома.  
– Я не играла! Я хотела… – и вновь барьер совести не позволил ей сказать, что она хотела избавиться от него как можно скорее.  
 _– Он похож на морскую свинку с зубной пастой на голове_ , – Мейбл вновь услышала Кроули, наконец, вспоминая о его существовании. _– Хочешь, я его в неё превращу?_  
– Я хочу, чтобы он- чтобы ты ушёл, – Мейбл обращалась будто бы к Гидеону, но Кроули фишку просёк.  
 _– Да без проблем. Только дай мне кое-что сделать._

В этот момент Мейбл почувствовала слабый толчок куда-то в грудь, хотя никто её не толкал. Однако теперь она не могла пошевелить даже рукой.  
Мейбл запаниковала. Она не хотела причинять Гидеону вреда! Что этот демон делает?!

– Слушай, Гидеон, – это говорила вроде бы она, а вроде бы и Кроули её голосом, и Мейбл стало вдвойне страшнее, но поделать ничего она не могла – только наблюдать, – Как бы помягче выразиться… Ты дурак, если думаешь, что я к тебе хоть что-то испытываю. Серьёзно, ты вообще меня слушаешь? Сколько раз я говорила тебе отвалить? Или тебе пинок нужен?  
– Солнышко, я не понимаю, что-  
– Всё ты понимаешь. Короче, – Кроули развёл руками и вздохнул, – Я понимаю, тяжёлый возраст и всё такое, не я это придумала. Тебе хочется подружку, целоваться-обниматься, очень мило, но это не то, что нужно мне. И тебя в принципе не должно касаться, чего я хочу, разве что единственное – я не хочу быть твоей девушкой. Ты мне не нравишься. Точка.  
– Возможно, я смогу понравиться?..  
– Не думаю. Просто… ну, знаешь, оглянись, найди себе кого-то такого же, как ты, кто будет не против постоянного внимания и кучи подарков. Мне это не нужно. Я уверена, твоя влюблённость скоро пройдёт, потому что это не выглядит, как что-то серьёзное – если даже и нет, тебе остаётся только смириться, что я тебя никогда не полюблю. Такова жизнь, ладно? И я не собираюсь врать тебе, притворяясь твоей подружкой, потому что, возможно, я хочу остаться тебе другом.

В конце диалога Мейбл подумала, откуда Кроули так много знает, ведь она ничего ему не рассказывала. Она даже хотела разозлиться на него за то, что тот читает её мысли, но потом осознала – Кроули лишь начал говорить, заканчивала она уже сама, своими мыслями.  
Порой, как просто бывает – вместо постоянных догонялок и недомолвок всего лишь поговорить. Да, Гидеон был не из тех, до кого доходило сразу, но Мейбл не в первый раз говорила ему что-то подобное – только теперь искренне и с большей уверенностью в том, что он поймёт и не станет угрожать ей.

Мейбл слегка устало улыбнулась. Теперь это делала она сама, потому что Кроули как-то незаметно ускользнул обратно в сознание, не желая – или не видя смысла? – делать больше необходимого. А затем она раскрыла руки в стороны, потому что хотела, правда хотела остаться с Гидеоном друзьями.  
Он ведь был славным. Отчаянным и слегка безбашенным, но славным. Мейбл не хотела с ним ссориться, не после того, через что они прошли все вместе.

– Обнимашки?

Гидеон, кажется, всхлипнул и крепко обнял её. Мейбл услышала умилённые вздохи своих подруг и хихикнула, потому что вся ситуация выглядела мило, и она была довольна, что на этот раз всё закончилось так.

– Круто, Мейбл! – воскликнула Кэнди, когда Гидеон ушёл, а они заняли столик. – Ты так грамотно всё ему сказала!  
– Да, подруга, давно пора было, – закивала Грэнда.  
– Да, я молодец, – Мейбл знала, что она бы сказала всё и сама, но уверенности, так необходимой, чтобы начать давать отпор, в ней всё никак не находилось – она боялась обидеть больше, чем постоять за себя, потому что, как сказал Кроули, была добрым человеком. – Ну что, по мороженому?

– Спасибо, – чуть позже обратилась Мейбл к демону, удалившись в туалет и стоя перед зеркалом, в котором он сейчас отображался. – За меня так только семья и самые близкие друзья вступались, но незнакомцы…  
– Не за что благодарить, – хмыкнул Кроули, пока Мейбл вытирала мокрые руки о полотенце. – Если честно, если бы он не ушёл, я бы чудеснул его куда подальше. Возможно, в Африку.  
– И ты назвал его… – Мейбл фыркнула от смеха. – «Морской свинкой с пастой на голове».  
– Нужно было добавить что-то про синее трико? – улыбнулся Кроули, пока Мейбл, уже не сдерживаясь, зашлась звонким смехом, едва успевая схватиться руками за стену, чтобы не упасть.


End file.
